The Two Games
by roguehorse
Summary: DigimonYu-Gi-Oh crossover. Mokuba goes to the same school as tamers. Teach each other the 2 games, eventually Mokuba goes to DW. MR, TJ
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
An: This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh. dI appreciate constructive criticism and any reviews are helpful. If all It says is good or something I'll be happy. This fanfic is kind of after Pegasus and D- reaper.  
  
On with the story  
  
~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~  
  
Mokuba sighed looking out the limo's window. It was his first day at his new school. Seto had finally decided to send him to school. Nothing important was happening at Kaiba Corps (?). Seto was sending him to Senjuhan School. He was starting in 10th grade.  
  
He sighed again as the limo pulled to a stop at the entrance to the school. He slowly got out of the limo, dreading what was to come. He was a shy kid and wasn't used to new people and introductions. He was most comfortable in his brother's shadow. Thinking of Seto, Mokuba had to wonder where exactly his brother was. He said he had important meeting today, but hadn't revealed anything else.  
  
Sighing for a second time he headed towards the office.  
  
"Why hello young sir, what would you be wanting here?" A kind old lady with crooked teeth smiled over the attendance counter.  
  
"Umm. I'm Mokuba Kaiba. I'm the new student enrolling in this school. Could I have my schedule please?" Mokuba said uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, yes. Here you go Mokuba. Now your first class is right across from this office, classroom number 8. The teacher is expecting you, so get going." The lady made shooing motions with her hands after hading him a packet of information.  
  
He backed away and glanced down at the first page in the packet.  
  
Kaiba, Mokuba Grade: 10 Age: 13 Legal Guardian: Seto Kaiba P1: Science, 8 P2: Writing, 22 P3: Social Studies, 17 P4: P.E., Gym Lunch P5: Japanese, 12 P6: Computers, 15 P7: Math, 37  
  
-This is going to be a long day- Thought Mokuba  
  
*************Inside Science Room************  
  
Rika looked out the classroom window. -God, why can't they teach something interesting in this class? I mean I've only heard this speech like 1000 times. They could at least teach about the anatomy of a Digimon. - Rika smiled at this last thought. It had been 4 years since the D-Reaper had attacked. Surprisingly few knew about her and the rest of the tamers. It had only been broadcasted locally, and the tapes made were destroyed to keep people from finding out the truth. No one really knows why they did that, they referring to the monster makers.  
  
Everything had gone back to normal, a game called Duel Monsters had gained popularity. It had scared quite a few people that Digimon were as real as them so they dropped the card game.  
  
She and the rest of the gang had grouped together at High School. At the moment Jerry was sitting behind her and Takato right next to her. They were an official couple now. Ryou had finally given up at chasing her around and now had about 3 girlfriends every week. Kazu and Kenta were still annoying as ever. Everyone missed their partners a lot until just recently when they had figured out a way to get them through to the real world.  
  
However they were still planning an excursion to the Digital World for winter break. Renamon had said there were still some renegade digimon in the DW (AN: I'm going to be referring to the Digital World using the initials). Jerry had decided to join them in this adventure to.  
  
Secretly the Monster Makers were trying to find a way to bring Leoman back. Jerry was still suffering from depression, and had to take medicine because of it. The only reason Rika new of this was because she had gone to see Yamaki one day a couple of weeks ago to arrange where and when they would be picked up from the DW. She had gotten lost and had stumbled into a room and found a computer screen with a picture of Leomon. She being the nosey person that she was, she read the entire page that was displayed. Of course Yamaki walked in on her doing this and was how do I say this in a nice way? Angry? That would probably be the best word for it.  
  
Rika made Yamaki tell her the truth, and in return Yamaki made her promise not to tell a soul. Rika had yet to break that promise, although she had told Renamon so as not to worry her Partner.  
  
"Now class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Mokuba. Now Mokuba, introduce yourself to the class and tell them a few things about you." The evil hooked nosed teacher motion in the direction of the door and a short boy came out. His black hair was untidy. The clothes he was dressed in were simple and yet sophisticated. Jeans were clean and free of any grass stains or tears.  
  
"My name is Mokuba Kaiba." Instantly the class sat up. Questions flew across the room, such as: 'Kaiba? Did he say Kaiba? As in the world famous family that owns Kaiba Corp.?"  
  
"My older brother owns Kaiba Corp. Yeah that's about it." He seemed kind of nervous being in front of all of those people.  
  
"Now you can take a seat next to Rika Makino (An: I don't know her real last name). Rika, can you raise your hand please?" Rika groaned internally but complied with the teachers' wishes.  
  
**********Mokuba's Point of view************  
  
I knew this day was going to be hell as soon as I said my last name. I would have tons of girls after my family's money. Some of the girls were drooling. When the teacher told me whom I was sitting next to I was almost glad. Almost. The only difference between the girl he was sitting next and the rest of the girls was that she wasn't drooling and didn't have puppy dog eyes. The people behind her were snickering. She had completely ignored him turned around and glared at them.  
  
"Not a word, not a word." I looked at her closely. She wasn't bad looking; she was actually kind of cute. Her red hair was pulled up into a half ponytail. Jeans with the words 'Devil' embroidered into the pocket. Her shirt was purple with 'Sweet' on it. Except the tail of the 't' came down and made a devil's tail. Mokuba sat down then and started to pay attention to the teacher.  
  
*********Authors view********  
  
Five minutes into the most boring lecture he had ever heard a note landed in front of him. He looked around and then cautiously opened the note.  
  
Hi!  
  
My name's Jerry. I sit behind you. What's your next class? Write down your whole schedule, and don't worry, I'm not after your money. I am proud to say that I am already dating someone (namely the guy next to me). Kick it(the note) under the table.  
  
Bye-Bye! Jerry  
  
He thought about it a moment, then quickly scribbled down his schedule then kicked it back. Within minutes there was another note in front of him.  
  
That's so weird! That's the exact same schedule of Rika and Henry. Well all except 1st period. Henry has a different science class. But you have the same classes as Rika (the girl next to you). She's really nice but doesn't really like socializing. You should right her a note! Tell her I told you to. Oh yeah, you should join our gang for lunch. We meet at a bench near the front of the school. Just follow Rika and Henry, and that guarantee's you will find us. I'll see you 3rd period! Sayonara!  
  
Just then the bell rang. Instead of trying to find out where his next class was he just followed Rika. He was taking Jerry's advice. As the class was shuffling out the door, he saw Jerry pull Rika out of the crowd, talk to her and then motion to him. Rika sighed and nodded.  
  
*************Rika's point of view****************  
  
I noticed during the period that Jerry had sent a note to Molaba or whatever his name was. I could've cared less about him being someone important in the Dueling monsters' game. I only liked playing Digimon, because it was actually real. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn more about Duel Monsters. Well at the end of the period I was pulled over by Jerry.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Could you show Mokuba to his next period? He's got the exact same schedule as you and Henry. I invited him to lunch with us. That's ok with you right?" She looked kind of nervous.  
  
I was kind of mad. But I needed to work on my people skills and this would help.  
  
"It's ok with me. Just as long as he doesn't get in my way." I then preceded to go over and introduce myself to Mokuba.  
  
"Hi. Jerry explained the situation, so I guess you should just follow me." I quickly walked away checking to make sure he was following me.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
What did you guys think? Worth continuing? I kind of like it. I'll update probably sometime in the next two weeks if I get 1 review. 


	2. The Deal and The Secret

Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I'm so glad some of you actually read my story and ^liked^ it (.  
  
I'm proud of myself for writing this so quickly. Don't expect another chappie until like Tuesday or maybe later. I have gym Monday so, yeah.  
  
Standard disclaimer applies  
  
The Deal and The Secret  
  
*********Authors Point of view**********  
  
Mokuba followed Rika along the hallways, trying to not get lost. It took them about 3 min. to get to there next period class Writing. Mokuba wasn't sure what to expect for this class.  
  
When they entered it Rika instantly walked over to a guy with blue hair, a black t-shirt and jeans. Mokuba followed Rika and hung in the back while she chatted with Henry. Henry took notice of Mokuba in about 30 seconds and then introduced himself.  
  
"Hi my name is Henry Wong. What's yours, since Rika doesn't seem to want to introduce us?"  
  
"My name is Mokuba Kaiba. Jerry told me to follow her everywhere so I wouldn't get lost. Umm. not much else to say." He had gone into shy mode again.  
  
"That's cool. Jerry's one of my friends too. She's really nice and a great friend. So" Just then the teacher came in and instructed everyone to sit down. Mokuba sat down next to Rika since the spot next to Henry was taken.  
  
The rest of the morning classes passed quickly and with little incident. Many people were shocked that someone related to Seto Kaiba had come to their school. A couple of girls had decided to stalk Mokuba but eventually they left him alone and hurried to their next class.  
  
It was lunch before anything interesting actually happened. Mokuba followed Henry and Rika to where they ate for lunch. It was a wooden table with benches on either side of it (like picnic tables). A group of kids was gathered around it already playing a card game.  
  
*******Mokuba's point of View******** I stood there looking nervous. I wasn't sure what game they were playing but it wasn't Duel Monsters, that's for sure. I remembered my deck that was now somewhere in my backpack. I saw Jerry and Takato talking about something.  
  
Jerry looked up and saw Rika, Henry and me standing there. She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I would like to introduce Mokuba Kaiba. I invited him to sit with us because he's new." This got the attention of everyone. "Now you guys, I think it would be nice to introduce yourselves to him"  
  
"Hey I'm Kazu, the worlds best digimon player (AN: if anyone knows what to call them tell me because I totally forgot. There are duel monsters Duelers and Digimon ______. Help me!)." Said one of the people closest to me.  
  
"That is so no true. I, Kenta, am the best digimon player." The group sweat dropped at this. Kazu and Kenta started having a loud argument.  
  
"Don't worry, they do this all the time. Hey Rika, could you pull rank and shut them up for all of us? We would appreciate it. Oh and by the way I'm Takato." He said the last part addressing me.  
  
"Sure, sure. There as good as quiet." Then she walked over to the two arguing boys and tapped them on the shoulder. They both became quiet and looked at her. "Now you guys might think you're good, but I'm the Digimon Queen so you better shut up." She smiled sweetly at the two.  
  
Then someone came up behind the three of them. "You might be the Digimon Queen, but I'm the Digimon King. So I pulling rank on all 3 of you and telling you to be quiet."  
  
"That's Ryo. I have a feeling that this will become interesting." Jerry was color commenting for my benefit.  
  
She had been right. The four people started yelling and shouting at each other. Finally they had calmed down a little about 10 min. later. Everyone had sat down and was either eating lunch or playing Digimon the card game.  
  
"Have any of you ever played Duel Monsters?" I had to ask. I was having my strange urges that I got sometimes.  
  
A chorus of 'no's' and 'Iie's' went up around the table.  
  
"I kind of want to learn how to play but Digimon is much more real than Duel Monsters could ever be." That was Rika voicing an opinion.  
  
"If someone teaches me how to play Digimon I could teach them how to play Duel Monsters, if they want." I think that would be best because I could make friends and do something I like doing. Not to mention playing Digimon looks like fun.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I liked teaching Jerry how to play and I might enjoy playing Duel Monsters even though it's not as real as Digimon."  
  
"Yeah same here, all except the Jerry part." Takato told me.  
  
"I think it would be fun to learn how to play, even though, as Rika put it, it could never be as real as Digimon." That was Ryo.  
  
Soon everyone had agreed to learning how to play Duel Monsters and teaching me how to play Digimon. I just had 1 question, ok so well I had two. But they were completely different from one another. "You guys keep on saying stuff like 'Duel Monsters could never be as real as Digimon', but Digimon doesn't even have a hologram system. Why do you guys say stuff like that?"  
  
The group looked shocked by his question. They glanced around at each other and finally Jerry said something.  
  
"Maybe we will tell you later on, how about tomorrow. Let's meet at the park (An: I totally forgot what that park is called. But it's the one they always got to and where the portal to the digital world is) and then we can teach you Digimon and you will find out what we mean. Ok? And how about today we go over to your house and you can start to teach us how to play Duel Monsters. How 'bout that? Does that sound good?"  
  
I was kind of shocked by what she had said but gave in. "Fine with me. Let me call my house and tell them they will also be picking up 7 people instead of 1." I pulled out my cell phone that my brother gave me and let the maids know I was coming home with friends. The bell rang then and I gathered everything I had with me and left, following behind Henry and Rika.  
  
The End.  
  
Wow!  
  
I'm so proud of myself! I thought I would update like 1 every two weeks but I just cranked this one out in like 5 hours. Of course I wasn't just writing, I was also writing and doing homework. I think I have ATD. I can never do something for more then like 20 min. Well thanx to everyone who reviewed.  
  
You will probably see the digimon in chapter 4. Also tell me whether should include Seto and maybe Yugi and co. in next chapter.  
  
Deva is gone! 


	3. Coming Home With Friends

Firstly I would like to apologize for not updating this story sooner.  I had a big project, then lots of homework and more recently I got sick.

Secondly I realize that the ages on this thing are, well, strange.  I looked over my chapter and realized that Mokuba is 13 and going into 10th grade.  I personally think that is really weird so now he is, um, how bout 16?  Yeah, that'll work.  So now everybody is 16 and going into 10th grade.  Suzie (sp?) is in 6th grade and Kaiba is out of high school, but didn't go to college because he thought it was pointless.  Tell me if you've got problems with the age changes.

Thirdly I want to thank everyone who actually read my story and reviewed it.  You have no idea how much I appreciate it :).

On with the story!

They all agreed to meet in front on the flagpole after school in order to regroup and go to Mokubas' house, err, mansion.  At precisely 3:20 everyone was out and waiting for a ride over to Mokuba's.

Kazu and Kenta were trying to get people to sing along with them.  Rika was staring off into the distance while Takato and Jeri chatted nearby.  Ryo had his fan club swooning over him and Henry and Mokuba were talking quietly to each other.

Everyone looked up as a limo pulled up in front of the school.  It was a stretch limos, sleek shiny and black.  They all stared as it stopped and Mokuba got up.

"Come on you guys, this is our ride."  Mokuba motioned with his hands for them to follow him inside.

"We're riding in a LIMO?"  Questioned Takato.

"Um, well, yeah."  Said Mokuba hesitating a little. 

"Cool!"  Kazu and Kenta said at the exact same time.

Rika simply grunted and Ryo waved good-bye to his fan club.  They all piled into the limo and headed off to Mokuba's mansion.

Conversation in the car was to a minimum.  They had finally managed to make Kazu and Kenta stop singing much to the relief of the occupants of the limo.  Everyone was slightly surprised when they pulled up to Kaiba's theme park thingy (what in the world is that theme park called that Yugi dueled Rebecca at?  I'm a space case and totally forgot;)).

"I thought we were going to your house to learn how to play duel monsters, what's up?"  Kenta asked Mokuba.

"I thought it would be easier to learn here because it has all necessary dueling equipment.  Not to mention the different types of cards that you can get here.  First off we'll go up to the top offices since those are usually empty.  I'll teach you the basics there today. Ok with you?"  As Mokuba explained this to them they had gotten out of the car and made their way to the entrance of the building.  However they were interrupted as they followed Mokuba inside.

"Mr. Kaiba, Seto wishes to speak to you in his office, privately."  The servant added the last bit eyeing the crowd behind Mokuba.

"Ok."  He then turned around to address his friends.  "You guys can just stay here, it won't take more than five minutes.  See you soon!"  He spun around a took off at a brisk walk towards Seto's office.

It took him less than a minute to get to his brothers office.  He opened the door expecting to see his brother alone but was greeted by some familiar figures.  There was Yugi and his Millenium puzzle in the corner, Joey was leaning up against the wall next to the door.  Tea was sitting in one of the many chairs sitting in front of the desk along with Mai.

Everyone turned to him when he opened the door.  Mokuba shrank back from their sharp gazes.

"Glad that you could join us Mokuba.  We were just discussing something that might interest you.  I plan to host another tournament, and was hoping for you to be head of security again like at Battle City.  I invited Yugi over to discuss what to do about the rules.  He has offered to sponsor the tournament with Kaiba Corp.  Do you accept or decline this offer?"  His brother was very precise while talking.  It had deffinately come as a shock to Mokuba.

"A…Another tournament?  I'd be honored if I was Head of Security.  Thank you."  He quickly recovered from his shock and answered with honesty.

"Now that that's settled, I wondered how was your day at school?"  Again the attention was drawn to him.

"School?  It was ok.  I made some friends and a deal.  We each agreed to teach each other our specialty.  They are avid Digimon players, so I'm going to teach them Duel Monsters, and they're going to teach me how to play Digimon.  Well they're waiting downstairs, Gotta go!"  He quickly said the last bit and rushed downstairs to where his guests were waiting.

He walked into a scene where Rika and Ryo were up to their throats with each other as Henry watched and shook his head.  Jeri and Takato were talking animatedly and Kazu and Kenta were arguing.

The first to spot him was Henry and he greeted him with a small yell.

"Mokuba!  So nice to see you.  As you can see we've been cooperating wonderfully.  Isn't it obvious how well we get along?"  Henry was pointedly making it clear that everyone should shut up and follow Mokuba.  They all quietly obliged.

Fin

I am so sorry how short this is.  I just kind of got a writers block.  I'll try to post more often, but no promises.

Thanks to all of my reviewers!

CassCass

Iseult 

Sheenagami

Quatre Winner

Sailor-Tsunami

Peter Kim

HotShot14

Luis (LSilva@albertson.edu)

Momentum

Yourinbigtrouble

I love reviews! (Hint, Hint)


	4. Slightly More Violent

Sorry, but I don't really know what to write for this fic and all my writings kind of forced and not that good.  I'm sorry if I get some of the info wrong, but it's been a while since I've watched TV cause my parents want me to study for math (I got a –B in geo).  Oh, and since I've never actually played the card games I'm gonna be kind of vague… Ok, on with the story:

They quickly made there way upstairs obediently following Mokuba.  He paused briefly to double check everyone was keeping up then opened a door to their right.  It opened to a large room with a 4-poster bed, lush green carpet, and decorated almost like a medieval castle.  Everything was spotless and gleamed from the sunlight streaming through French doors at the opposite side of the room that opened onto a balcony.

"Umm… well this is my room.  If you guys want to come in I can start teaching you guys."  He said this a little uncertainly like he was afraid they would leave if he said something wrong.

"For a guy, your room is pretty good!  My room has barely enough space to walk from one end of the room to the other without stepping on something.  I'm envious of your organization skills."  Takato said giving a low whistle.  The gang piled in and all gave appreciative nods to the cleanly state of his room.  Mokuba simply sweat dropped to the response he got for his room.

"Well anyways, I'll get started with teaching you how to play.  There are different types of cards…"

****1 hour later Later, Mokuba's POV****

"So, basically that is how you play the game.  You guys keep the deck and tomorrow we'll meet at West Shinjuku Park and you can teach me how to play Digimon."  I finished my teaching lesson about how you play duel monsters and looked up.  Everyone was leaning forward slightly as they looked down at the cards I had laid out to demonstrate my point and the different types of cards there were.  Rika was just about to say something before my older brother walked in.

"Mokuba, lunch is ready."  I guess he was kind of shocked that I had friends over and took a minute to invite them as well.  However they politely declined and said they had to be getting home.  I nodded as they walked out the door.

"I'm taking it you had a good time at school?"  He asked me as we walked down to the dinning room.

"Yeah, it was great.  I met Jerry in first period…"

****After school the next day, POV Rika****

"Ok you guys lets get going."  That was Henry, always being the leader in my opinion.  Nevertheless I complied and followed him out of campus and somehow fell in step with Mokuba.

"So, why do you all think that Duel Monsters will never be as realistic as Digimon?"  He asked me this and mentally I slapped myself for forgetting about the fact that we were going to let him meet our digimon.  Mentally she contacted Renamon.

_:Renamon?:_

_:Yes Rika.:_

_:Could you tell everybody to meet at the hangout spot?:_

_:Yes.:_

"You'll find out when we get there, but you have to promis me something."

"What?"

"That what you see, you will never tell a single living sole unless we say it's alright.  Oh and that you wont scream or run away, or do anything stupid.  They will not harm you if you don't attack one of us."  As I said us I gestured to the whole group.  He looked a little apprehensive but then nodded-a affirmative.  We were at the edge of the park now and everyone was growing tenser by the second.  Everyone was nervous about Mokuba's reaction to our Partners and were edgy.  A minute passed without anyone saying anything.  Finally we stopped at the gates of our meeting place.

"Remember your promise." I told him forebodingly.  I reached out to open the door when a sudden beeping noise filled the air and I cursed.

"What?"  Mokuba had no clue what was going on.  The rest of us looked at each other and nodded.

"This is a slightly more violent way for you to meet our Partners.  However we've got a renegade Digimon on our hands and have to go.  Follow if you want."  I sincerely hope he doesn't though, I don't want him to get hurt-wait!  Was that me actually considering the safety of someone before myself?  Oh well no time to ponder it now.  Everyone had called out their partners and were headed out toward the Digimon.  Mokuba was standing there mouth open at the Digimon's backs.

"RENAMON!  Let's go!"

Fin

Ok, another chapter out.  Sorry about the length, I just had to update the story.

Thanks to:

Quatre Winner- thanx for the support

Peter Kim-I'll try to include all of those things, but I might not be able to.  I'll try my best though

stephen (Rickyblaze2002@aol.com) Thanks for the info

cassie-I'll try to put more romance in it, but it'll be my first so it might be really bad.  The romance may come later on in the fic so sorry if you want it ou really fast , but I'll do my best

none os your bees wax-  I'm glad someone can beat me in the space case race!

Hope you'll read/REVIEW!!!!!!

Buh-bye!

fergiaj


	5. The Fight

****Mokuba's POV****

I stared in amazement at their retreating backs.

So this is what they meant when they said that Duel Monsters would never be as real as Digimon, I can hardly blame them.

It took 10 seconds before I overcame my shock and started to run after them.  They weren't all that hard to follow as wherever they went people were pointing and laughing at the 'men in costumes'.  It took me about half a minute to catch up to them and I wondered briefly why Rika had a frown on her face but I shrugged as we came to a halt directly in front of a humongous monster I assumed must be the Digimon they had detected.  

Large tentacles sprouted out from random places, it looked like a weird version of an octopus except for the fact that it was about 40 feet high, could talk, and was currently shooting rockets out of its stomach into the nearby buildings.

"Calamakymon, ultimate level." Rika said from in front of me.  _'Ultimate?  What does that mean?'_

"Who wants to take the first shot?"  Said Takato from next to me.

"Well if no one else is going to go, I'll do it!"  Rika was obviously just wanted this to get over with, and with a frown marring her beautiful face, called out two words that I could just barely hear.  "Biomerge Activate!"  The light that surrounded her made her look almost ethereal, however I could not lay my eyes on her for long for the light quickly grew to bright for me to see clearly.  Out of the corner of my eye I could see Renemon glowing the exact same color as Rika.

The light eventually subsided to reveal a priestess looking digimon holding a staff in one hand.  Rika was nowhere in sight.

****Rika's POV****

I loved this feeling of complete control, the feeling of power coursing through me.  I might like the feeling, but what the feeling stood for I had learned to detest.  I had gone from a girl who loved the fight, and the pummeling a creature into oblivion, but now I knew only hatred for the fight, and wanted to be done with it as soon as possible.

_:Let's go Renemon, we've got a fight to win.:_  Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mokuba looking around frantically, searching for me.  I wanted to stop and explain to him right then that I was right here in front of him, but it would've taken to long.  I let out a spirit strike at the rouge digimon in front of me and hit it dead center.

Surprisingly, the attack did no damage to Calamakymon at all.  I frowned not liking the looks of things at all.  I frowned as I dodged an attack then shot another one back at it.  It did a little more damage, but hardly anything to be proud of at all.  Suddenly one of it's tentacles shot out and grabbed Mokuba from the group, wrapping the tentaqcle around his waist and hoisting him in the air.

_'That's it!  He can attack a building for all I care, but as soon as he attacks someone that I might like, he's crossed the line.'_  Quickly I gathered all of my energy into one final stike and stuck hard with my staff slicing the tentacle in half.  With my foot I quickly jabbed it into Calamakymon's eye before flipping off and catching Mokuba on the way down.  Calamakymon quickly dissolved into data before returning to the digital world to be reborn.

My energy was quite wipped out as I placed Mokuba down and returned to being just plain old Rika.

****Mokuba's POV****

I don't think I'll ever be able to eat a squid ever again in my life.  I think after fighting like this, my new friends have probably forbidden different foods as well.  Although if there was a Pizzamon, I don't think I'll be able to turn down pizza… 

I look up to see my savior start glowing before it split apart into two people: Rika and Renemon.  Rika looked up at me and actually smiled for the first time I had ever met her.

"Now, that's why we think Digimon is far more realistic then that Duel Monsters game you play."  She gave away to a dead faint and collapsed into my arms.  As her friends ran over I contemplated her words.

Fin

OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I JUST KIND OF LOST INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY!!!  GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!

Um… there's no real reason I haven't updated other than the one above, and lack of knowing things names (hence the really weird digimon they were fighting).  Please, Please, Please, I need some help coming up with ideas so if you have some, I would really appreciate it.  

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, and next chapter might take a very long time to come out too, so don't get your hopes to high.


End file.
